The story of Jack Sparrow
by ShannonSparrow
Summary: How Jack grew up and became the man and the ledgend everyone knew. How he really got his name and became a pirate lord.


"Jack! JACK! Wake up and get yer lazy arse up here NOW!"

Jack's eyes snapped open and stared at the grimy ceiling above him. He swung his legs off the side of his hammock and stretched out to grab his boats and yanked them on. After scanning the area around his hammock, his shirt was found in a ball just underneath the canvas of his hammock. Getting to his feet, he bent down to pick up the shirt before passing it over his head. He expelled a large yawn, stretched his arms above his head and caught his reflection in the cracked mirror nailed to the wall. His eyes were still covered in kohl, just the way he liked them. He neatened the edges of his eyes and ran his hands over his cheeks and chin. Stubble was growing in fast beside his goatee, which was braided as some of his hair was. It wouldn't be long before he achieved his desired look. He half grinned, before spinning on his heels to run up the stairs. Taking two at a time, he reached the top of the flight of stairs. His foot didn't touch the deck before he was lifted by his shirt into the air.  
"Hi dad..." He sighed. "Ye know, just because ye can do this..." he gestured to being lifted, "Doesn't mean ye should show off yer guns by doin' it on a daily basis... Savvy?" Captain Teague rolled his eyes before giving his lanky son a shake.  
"What is wrong with ye Jack? Don't ye realise ye've got to pull yer weight on this ship? If ye don't start, we'll just leave ye at the next port."  
"Dad, give me a break! I was up late last night workin' with the crew!"  
"Yer only seventeen! Late nights and early mornin's shouldn't be a problem to you!"  
"And?! What were you doin' last night? Nothing! Oh wait, you were doin' somethin' last night... That busty wench ye picked up from Tortuga last night." Captain Teague went to start something but gave up and dropped his son to the deck. Jack got to his feet and dusted himself off whilst a self satisfied grin spread over his face.  
"Just-.." the captain rubbed his hands over his face.  
"Just get up in that crow's nest and look out for the nearest land."  
"We made port last night?" Jack stated, confused.  
"Well we've got to get rid of some unwanted packages..." he pointed his thumb to his cabin and made horrid face. Jack snorted a giggle.  
"She's not all that good, Cap'n?" Jack winked. Again, Teague rolled his eyes.  
"Just get up there!"  
"Dad, its horrid up there! It's so damn small and cramped! I've got long legs!"  
"Ye may be tall, but yer still the only one that fits in that crow's nest!"  
"Really, why do you even call it a crow's nest, we should call it a sparrow's nest, it's that small."  
"Well you're scrawny and small like a sparrow, so we'll call it Jack's nest." grinned Teague.  
"Oh that's-."  
"Jack Teague, if you don't get yer arse up in that nest RIGHT NOW, A'll throw ye up there!"  
With that, Jack grabbed hold of the ropes and flew up to the nest.

*****  
Upon reaching the nest, Jack threw himself into the small, cramped area. He slumped down again the side and rested his arms on his knees. Once seated comfortably, Jack's mood improved. Look out wasn't such a bad duty when he thought about it. It was quite, and didn't involve any movement at all. It was just the damn boredom! There was no one to talk to so one did get lonely. There was only so much you could do. He had taken to watching clouds and braiding his hair. Every half hour or so, Jack would get to his feet and scan the horizon in search for port or other ships. Jack lifted himself and stood to scan the horizon. He could finally see a fine line of land getting closer. With a sigh of happiness, Jack rang the bell.  
"Land ho!" He shouted when his father looked up to him.  
"Straight ahead, to the east." With that, he grabbed a rope and slid down to the deck. Jack made his way over to the side of the boat and leaned over to look at the land they were approaching. He always loved reaching new ports, it was always somewhere new to explore. 

About an hour later, the _Misty Lady_ docked into Port Royal. The sun was high and the town was alive with people, going about their business. Jack tied the last rope to the dock and got ready to take off to explore the new land. He felt a hand on his left shoulder.  
"Don't go too far lad, this isn't our territory." Teague patted his sons shoulder. Jack turned to look at him, gave him a smile and ran off.  
"BE BACK BEFORE SUNDOWN! OR WE'LL LEAVE WITHOUT YOU!" Teague shouted after him.  
"OF COURSE YOU WILL!" Jack shouted back.  
"Empty threats, Cap'n. He knows ye'd never leave him." A crew mate informed him. Teague smiled and watched as his son disappeared into the crowd.


End file.
